Sleep is a barometer of human health, and is also an important process for recovery and regulation of human body itself. People will inevitably have insomnia, snoring and other conditions during sleep, wherein, insomnia is a kind of subjective experience of the people suffering from unsatisfied duration and quality of sleep which will thus affect the social function during the day, including difficulty in falling asleep, frequent awakening and early morning wake-up, and can cause human fatigue, slow response, headache, unconcentrated attention, and even schizophrenia when in serious case. When a person is in the state of insomnia for a long time, the state of human body function and mental state will be greatly affected, thus greatly affecting his/her daily live; while snoring is caused by wrong sleeping postures, resulting in narrowing of respiratory passages, and severe snoring can cause repeated suspension of breathing, severe hypoxia of the brain and blood, forming hypoxemia and further inducing hypertension, cerebral and cardiac diseases, cardiac arrhythmias, myocardial infarction and angina pectoris, and if apnea at night time exceeds 120 seconds, sudden death may even occur, thus having a great impact on health. In daily life, on the one hand, people often easily overlook the impact of insomnia and snoring on human health, and are subjected to suboptimal health condition for a long time due to poor sleep quality; on the other hand, people are in unconscious state during sleep, so that people cannot perceive their own health conditions, thus further leading to sudden appearance of apnea in human body and failure in taking timely and effective self-help measures, which will likely result in a chain of symptoms, and some people may even lose their lives therefor. Currently, the bedding closely related to sleeping attaches much importance to lying comfort and support property, and there is not yet solution for effectively preventing insomnia and respiratory inhibition during severe snoring.